


情人

by lovingrdj



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingrdj/pseuds/lovingrdj
Summary: 何军剑没哭。
Relationships: LateYoung | Ma Tianbin/Sky | He Junjian
Kudos: 10





	情人

**Author's Note:**

> 存档

*

何军剑没哭。

只不过他一分钟之前才回过神来，就在女人的手拿着戒指帮他套上的那个瞬间，再往前，三个小时，五个小时，他是怎么醒过来，怎么穿上西装，怎么应酬，怎么站上来的，他完全不记得。

女人的手很白，他的手也白，但是没有女人的纤细好看，他也不像女人，女人连指甲旁侧的刺都修理得干干净净。

碎花瓣铺在红毯上，红毯用过很多次了，边缘起了球；远房亲戚的孩子硬要扮演花童，她不知道订婚不需要花童，不过多一个也无所谓，此刻她结束了工作，正趴在地上，不遗余力地弄脏新裙子，还揪着红毯上的绒球——没有人阻拦她，正好，现在交换戒指，需要安静。

除了吹泡泡机，没人张嘴。

他把戒指抓过来，戒指是最普通的圆环形，上面有一条凹痕，凹痕里填满了切碎的钻石。

女人把手舒展开，送到他面前。

他想到他也握过女人的手，在鼠标上，在键盘上，女人不会打游戏，和他的爱好相差十万八千里，可是她已经在学了，他和女人也吵过架，女人说这种保护人的角色是我该玩的吗，他说我也在保护你呀，我一直在后面看着你的，女人说不过他，委屈得直掉眼泪。

他咬着嘴唇，用了点力气，捏着女人的无名指，戳进订婚戒指里。

叭。谁的小侄子踩爆了一个气球。

宾客开始鼓掌。

愤怒的父亲站起身来，要去逮捕自己无法无天的儿子，正要上果盘的服务员手一歪，几个砂糖桔骨碌碌地掉在地上，像挑戒指时看到的帕帕拉恰宝石。

司仪上来讲话，请大家用餐，请新人祝酒，小花童把桔子捡起来，蹦蹦跳跳地请他剥皮。

他剥着，手一直抖。

原来他早上给马添彬打过电话了，他说你要来吗，对面愣了一会，然后说，不是吧？当天订婚当天邀请算怎么回事啊，我连请柬都不配有吗，他说啊，对不起，那边又愣了一会，然后说，我不是闲人啊。

他说，好，你忙吧。

那时候他也是手抖了好一会才把电话挂上。

*

何妈妈应该不会知道这样的故事，那就是他儿子曾被一个桔子收买，把“我长大要嫁给马添彬”这句话传得全幼儿园都知道了。

而这件事本来也不会跟她有什么因果关系，如果她不是正好心血来潮，把烤好的蛋挞让儿子带去学校的话。

那时的幼儿园还只是个宝贝寄存处，不用学英语，没有亲子家长会，幼教也不会动不动就被投诉，它唯一的存在意义就是让这群上蹿下跳永动机在白天消耗大部分的精力，这样等爸爸妈妈下班，他们就可以领回一个饥肠辘辘会好好吃饭的乖小孩。

但是何军剑已经够乖了，他乖，并且被教得很懂礼貌，礼貌到不知道如何拒绝别人。

其实阿姨们也没想吃他的蛋挞，她们只是太无聊了，没有事情干，就逗那个眼睛最大，最软乎乎的小男孩，问他蛋挞是从哪里来的呀，小男孩说是妈妈做的，阿姨们说哎呀看着真好吃，你妈妈手真巧，怪不得把你养这么圆，小男孩牙齿漏风地笑了，阿姨们又说，我们好惨呀，我们长这么大，还没吃过蛋挞呢，可不可以让我们尝尝呀。

小男孩脸上的笑容渐渐消失了——他也好不容易吃一回呀，毕竟是甜食。

难题就这样产生了，一个换牙期的小孩，一边觉得分享是种美德，一边又觉得，是我的就是我的，我不给，谁也不能抢。

但是他说不出来。

他只好说，你们吃吧，然后用力瘪嘴，忍哭。

马添彬小朋友没有出现得太早，也没有出现得太晚，恰恰好就在阿姨们哄笑之后，何军剑掉眼泪之前。

这也是一个正在换牙的小孩，生长得不会比豆芽菜更强壮了，因为瘦，他肩膀看上去棱角分明，脑门也鼓鼓的，两条眉毛又黑又翘，阿姨们都说他长大了肯定帅，天生一副领导相。

马添彬小朋友只说了一句话，他说你们都是大人，跟小孩抢吃的干什么。

何军剑跟小白兔似的，红着一双眼睛，看他。

阿姨们赶紧给自己找台阶下，说哪能呀，跟你们闹着玩呢，我们不吃你们的。

何军剑被安慰性地摸了头顶，又被七嘴八舌地说了句“和你的好朋友一起吃吧”，便被推着打发走了。

两个人在堆着积木和拼图的桌子边坐下了，何军剑问他，你喜欢吃甜的吗，马添彬说还好，何军剑不好意思地说，我喜欢吃甜的，马添彬说，你喜欢吃桔子吗，我有，是甜的，何军剑又撒谎了，他说不要，但是马添彬已经跑开了，不一会就拿了砂糖桔回来，他说我们可以把桔子放在蛋挞上，那样就更甜了。

何军剑觉得好，他觉得马添彬的每一个主意都好。

就像有人用薯条蘸甜筒吃，没有人规定砂糖桔不能放在蛋挞上吃，马添彬用他细细的手把桔子瓣剥离出来，那是被阳光照得半透明的温暖果实，小小的一个半圆，上面有白色的脉络，不能使劲捏，要像镊子一样，夹住，然后轻轻丢在蛋挞上，桔子瓣会和橡皮糖一样震颤，再停住，一个蛋挞上可以摆三瓣小桔子。

何军剑说，万一不好吃呢。

马添彬说，那就告诉大家，这样不好吃。

何军剑笑出来：要是好吃呢？

马添彬凑过来，拿手拢住他的耳朵。

那就是 **秘密** 。他说。

*

这件事是 **秘密** 吗？他被埋在枕头堆里，眼睛被蒙上，和马添彬接吻的时候想。

电风扇用摇头回应了他。

你就那么想穿裙子，嗯？你里面穿了什么？他被翻来覆去地问他答不上来的问题。

——他没穿裙子。

那只不过是印着星星和宇宙飞船的空调被，他腰上的扣已经松了，腿还绞在被子里，箍得像条人鱼尾巴。

人鱼缺氧了，尾巴蜷缩起来。

马添彬摸着他肚子，食指好奇地戳进那个坑，鼓捣里面的软肉。

何军剑的小腹被摸得痉挛起来，他呜呜叫着，想说话，但是马添彬不松开他，他除了吻他，还要上手捅他；何军剑抓住他手腕，虎牙上下一合，后者嘶了一声，似笑似怒，又撤出手来去捏小狗下巴，给小狗捏得口水直流。

十分钟之前何军剑在二楼看马添彬。

男孩长大了，被纵向拉长了，以前是一根青绿豆芽菜，现在是一根熟了的黄豆芽菜，黄豆芽菜在楼下学自行车：他头顶着太阳，手里晃悠悠地正着把，车铃反射出银色的光，车下的影子被轱辘碾着，只有本体十分之一大小；细瘦的豆芽菜在太阳的恶意下骑着同样细瘦的车，何军剑吸着橙色的水果冰，看他兜兜转转地上坡、下坡、转弯，看得眼睛里焦点都散了，直到马添彬摔了，车架子嗡嗡响，车轱辘悬在空中打转，他才回过神。

冰棒融化，汁液滴在窗框上。

何军剑慌忙从底部吸溜了一口，再抬眼，就发现马添彬正望着他的窗户。

湿热的血渗出来，伤口是枣红色的。

他忍住舔一口的冲动，把创口贴盖在上面。

然后马添彬像成人电影里演的那样，凑过去吻他，地板上的何军剑盘着腿，坐直了，用手撑着地，前倾着投入邻家男孩的吻。

像成人电影那样，天空中没有任何云彩，喜鹊惊动了梧桐树，黑灰色的永久自行车靠在枯萎的夜来香花坛旁，初中生身上太阳颜色的短袖成了胶片里唯一的亮斑。

热气从他们后脑勺上腾起来，男孩压着男孩，扣子被扯得和衬衫藕断丝连，何军剑的手攀上那一道硬邦邦的、光滑的沟壑，他手上湿漉漉的，马添彬背上也是。

冰棒棍被留在窗台上。

何军剑要帮他脱衣服，马添彬却突然挺起上身，说，我去拿风扇。何军剑看他从他身上爬起来，欲盖弥彰地扣上第三颗和第四颗扣子，还扣串了。

戴眼镜的男孩被晾在原地，听着拖鞋啪啦啪啦地拍走。马添彬根本不用指路，客厅里窸窸窣窣的，他像是在自己家一样，甚至有一瞬间何军剑想，我到底是在谁家，他又想到再小一点的时候，他被教了两句俏皮话，守在某个新娘子家的楼梯口，他没见过新娘子，只知道那个人要漂漂亮亮地坐在床上，拿着捧花，什么都不用做，王子就会带她走，而他要被迫扮演一条恶龙，在王子来的时候，朝他喷火，阻拦他，不让他带走新娘子。现在，现在他只记得王子长得很凶，他对着他，就把俏皮话全忘了，好在王子内心善良，没有为难恶龙，反而还塞红包给恶龙。

马添彬拎着电扇回来，给它插电，又把脸对着猛吹一阵，才转过头来。

然后他说，你在干什么？

何军剑没有意识到自己在模仿，就像他没有意识到，他仍然异想天开，仍然想当马添彬的新娘一样。

他坐在那里，腿折在一侧，被子挂在腰上，柔软的布料像裙摆一样散成大片的花朵，甚至那些意外泛起的褶皱也成了模仿的一部分，蓝色的海浪吞掉人鱼腿，他又可以被蹂躏成泡沫了。

马添彬又问了一遍，这次他叉着腰，带着某种明知故问的危险。

你在干什么？他说。

初中生头昏脑胀，他的那些合理的意志，被放在案板上，又被厨艺精湛的母亲操着两把菜刀，铛铛铛铛，剁成了肉块，又铛铛铛铛，剁成了肉泥。

你有办法——何军剑说。

你没告诉——马添彬说。

床上的男孩被吓到了，他说：你先说。

马添彬一时无语，他定定地看着自己的好友，然后说：你没告诉阿姨任何事，对吧？

当然了，何军剑当然没告诉。他们研究了整个夏天才研究出一个男的怎么顺顺利利地被另一个男的操，他被马添彬扑进枕头里，顶在晚自习的厕所隔间里时，他还会怀念起幼儿园——那是个就算他把“我要嫁给马添彬”大声喊出来都不会有人管的年纪——不像现在，马添彬会禁止他胡言乱语，更禁止别人知道他会这样熟练的、举一反三的，吻他、占领他——他明明这么擅长做这个，这么贪恋让某个人臣服他的感觉，他的毕业简历上却只写着“爱好：听音乐、看电影”。

在蝉把夏天都快要烦走的某一天，马添彬带来了烟，说什么做爱完了就要抽烟，大人们都这么干。他们趴在阳台扶手上，并排探出半个身子，何军剑想玩打火机，就像模像样的，拿手拢了火，给马添彬点上，马添彬觉得受用，然后何军剑凑过来，非要拿他的烟点火，对了半天也传不过一颗火星子，马添彬甩甩刚洗过的手，用打火机帮何军剑也点上了。

橘色的夕阳变得粘稠，墨绿色的梧桐叶滚了一圈枫糖，看起来很甜很好吃。

何军剑夹着腿站着，膝盖相触，被马添彬发现了，忍不住又是几句颜色点评，而后高点的男孩从后面抱住矮点的男孩，嬉皮笑脸地顶了两下，矮点的男孩在他手臂里扭来扭去，回头拿烟喷他，引得两个人一起笑场。

何军剑透过一片烟熏火燎看马添彬：男孩此刻的眉眼是成熟的，像草木一样散出生机，让他觉得攥在手里很不真实。

好邻居在这时突然“唷”了一声，然后像摔跤一样把他拽倒了，何军剑倒在马添彬这个没比瓷砖地软多少的肉垫上，抱怨道：干嘛呢？

马添彬却突然撑起身，抓紧时间吻他，何军剑起了鸡皮疙瘩，未抽完的烟都扔出去，好腾出两只手贴紧他小伙伴的脖颈，何军剑一边吻一边嘬，亲得欢快又毫无头绪，马添彬扶住他，让他别乱动，又认真地深入了两次，然后退出来，给何军剑整理刘海。

我走了。他一边说，一边拿阳台的玻璃门当镜子照。

我妈回来了？你看见我妈了？何军剑反应过来，他立刻转身，像个土拨鼠，冒头观察楼下的路，然后摸着胸口缩回来，说还好你反应快。

马添彬招呼他：快点，送我，顺便把垃圾倒了。

两个少年犯提着罪证下楼，何军剑一边丢垃圾一边看马添彬和自己老妈寒暄——他实在配当最有眼色也最令人省心的别家孩子。

越好的东西越要保密。别家孩子一直相信。

现在何军剑也不得不信。

*

_你有办法娶我吗？_

十一月的雨姗姗来迟，何军剑从滴答声和风声里醒来，屋里窗帘拉着，凌晨的天光是灰色的，绒毛地毯散发出新商品特有的胶味和漆味，他仰面陷在床里，关节因为过度拉伸而隐隐作痛。

他要不是看了手机，可能还会以为自己是在学生时代——信箱里孤零零的一条切换地区运营商的短信，和微信里二三十个红点形成了鲜明对比。

旁边的人翻了个身，没醒，但是面对着他了，何军剑目光平稳地移过去——这很神奇，好友像时光机，每次和他谈及喜欢和爱，他的时间就被停止、被倒退、被延伸至比地平线还远的远方。

马添彬也不是无所不能。

他把好友修长的手抬起来，对方还是没醒，任由他捏圆搓扁，他把自己的手指扣进好友的手指，他们无名指上的戒指磕碰上了，金属相摩擦，一点轻微的震动都让人牙酸，何军剑摆弄着他的手，又拨了拨那枚足够简约的指环——是他的风格，大隐隐于市，最普通，但是最耐看，他就知道马添彬会买这种款式的，他甚至没问，一挑，就挑个和他差不多的。

想到这里，何军剑已经满意了。

他又把他们俩的手交叠着放在一起，那是很和谐的画面，似乎本该如此，在视觉的模糊下，一眼看成对戒也说不定。

就当是对戒也挺好的。他想。

——至少在这灰色的二十平米的国土里，他是嫁给了马添彬的。

End.


End file.
